Rumour Has It
by moonlightings
Summary: People say crazy things.


(This was based of an idea that I had earlier. I was listening to Rumour Has It by Adele and it made me think, "oh, so this is what it would be like if Medusa told Stein that she was better for him than Marie". It's really short, and I sort of made it up as I went along. Sorry it's crappy. I literally wrote it in a mere couple of hours.

Anyway, the world needs more Stein x Medusa and I hope you enjoy. :-))

 **She, she ain't real. She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will.**

Medusa slowly reached up to touch the silver-haired man's cheek, running her freshly manicured nails along the stitch that ran from the middle of his forehead to the bottom of his left ear. Her lips were twisted into a wicked smile, and the man felt powerless in her presence. How did he get himself into this situation? Weren't they just fighting a few minutes again? It started out like that, and now, there they were, covered in cuts and bruises and staring each other dead in the eyes. Medusa leaned in slightly, cold, golden eyes fixated on his every change of facial expression. Her fingers danced down his cheek, his neck, and his arm, and it made the man shiver.

"I know you want me, Stein. I'll treat you way better than that silly 'Marie' girl. We're two birds of a feather, two snakes of a scale," she whispered, breath cold and unforgiving against his pale skin. He cold feel goosebumps forming underneath his lab coat, and he tried to shake the feeling off.

 **She, is a stranger. You and I have history, or don't you remember?**

"You just met the girl. Love at first sight does not exist. It all has to do with chemical and hormonal balances. As scientists, we should both know that. Don't you remember the first time we met? It was long before she came around. We've gotten to know each other quite well ever since then," she mused,

bringing not only her face but her body closer to him. Stein remained emotionless, not breaking eye contact with the evil snake witch. He thought about what it would've been like if he hadn't met Marie. Would he still be dissecting innocent people, tainting their innocent souls with the madness that had always consumed him from the time he was a young student at the academy? Probably not.

 **Sure, she's got it all, but baby is that really what you want?**

"We can be monsters together. We can watch the world progress before our very eyes. We could be Gods, controlling the world in however way we wish to. Just think about it, Dr. Stein. We could bear great amounts of power and insanity and become one. Would you be able to do that if you stay with her?" She purred, lacing her fingers through his. Medusa did have a point, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that road again. The consequences last time almost caused a few deaths. But, that was probably Medusa's intention anyway. She wanted to rain terror down on the innocent people of the world, and drag the evil ones along with her. A vector arrow slithered from in between her lips for a split second, the hot colour of the sun burning deep inside of her eyes. But Stein knew that those eyes were anything but warm. They were colder than ice, much like her heart, soul, and blood.

"I have way more to offer, I can assure you that much," she whispered, almost in a seductive manner, pressing her body against his suggestively. Stein felt his breath catch in his throat as soon as her body came in contact with his.

 **Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds...**

She brought her lips to his jawline, unclasping her hand from his. Her fingers reached up, tracing the beads of sweat on the mad meister's forehead. He allowed himself to relax a little, staring into space as the witch came onto him. He could've hit her with his soul wavelength the moment she started talking, but he didn't. And honestly, he had no idea why. He also had no idea why he didn't want to destroy her now. He felt as though he had to let this happen, but he knew that could just be the madness taking over his mind and soul. He could if he wanted to, since her guard was down, but why couldn't he bring himself to do it?

 **...You made a fool out of you, and, boy, she's bringing you down.**

"Don't let her weigh you down. You don't have to keep your madness bottled up inside of yourself just because she expects you to. Let it out. Be the monster you are. I'll accept you for what you really are..."

A shaky breath escaped the man's mouth as her lips continued down to his neck, her mouth pressed lightly against it and leaving gentle kisses down it. He felt unstable. He felt like he was a fragile piece of glass that would break if you touched it enough. He didn't know if it was lust or just the madness sending him closer to the edge, but he knew that it was there.

 **She made your, heart melt, but you're cold to the core...**

"You know deep down that you can never escape the madness. Even her attempt at loving you cannot change that. You may that think you're happy around her, but in reality, it's just an illusion. You have to remember that." A few of Medusa's snakes suddenly creeped out of her body, slowly wrapping themselves around Stein's arms. He, surprisingly, didn't react. All he did was gnaw on his bottom lip, hoping that he wouldn't give into her so easily. No, he couldn't. He had to fight it. Medusa seemed to be able to sense his fear, because she smiled, bringing her lips away from the skin of his neck and pulling away to meet his lifeless emerald gaze once more.

 **...Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore.**

"I love you, Stein. It may not seem like a person such as myself is capable of possessing an emotion like love, but I do. Please, believe me…" She slid her hand gently down his face, stroking his cheek. She leaned in, closing in on him. Before Stein could object, her lips were pressed to his own and she was kissing him like her was on the line. But what Medusa didn't know was, her life WAS on the line. So was his, technically, since her snakes could chop off his arms any moment now, but he didn't seem too worried.

He let her kiss him, smirking as soon as she pulled away. She bore the same facial expression as him, tilting her head.

"Is something funny?"

Stein was silent for a few moments before he started to chuckle, eyes growing wide in a manner that was purely psychopathic. He had finally snapped. Medusa looked surprised.

"Wha-"

Stein laughed that signature laugh of his, his arms suddenly sparking from the power of his soul wavelength. The force was enough to make the snakes binding them explode, blood splattering all over the place. Well, it wasn't called 'Soul Force' for nothing. Medusa coughed up blood, stumbling backwards a bit. She fought to regain her composure, but, before she could, she felt Stein's hand at her chest. She looked up at him, an absolutely petrified expression on her face. He had stopped laughing, and his expression was back to that of a person that was bored out of their mind. The sick sound of flesh ripping and muscle tearing could be heard as Stein calmly plunged his hand into her chest. Medusa gasped loudly, spitting up blood all over his arm. A few seconds later, he pulled his hand back out, her still-beating heart clutched tightly in his hand. Blood covered her chest, the floor, and a portion of both of their clothes.

"S-tein…" Medusa choked out, eyes lifeless and dull as she stared up at him. Her breaths became shallow, and her eyes were slowly rolling back into her head. Stein held her severed heart close to his own chest, the words "I love you, too" coming out of his mouth at the same time that her heart stopped beating.

 **Rumour has it, ooh.**


End file.
